


Butterflies

by WhoreMori



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Butterflies, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreMori/pseuds/WhoreMori
Summary: Cam and Eric get lost in a garden.





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> My friends on discord told me that this story was good, so ill put it here

Butterfly

And here Cam was, trying to find Eric in this garden. This stupid garden. This stupid maze of a garden. Of all gardens, Eric decided to get lost in this one.  
“Perfect” Cam had said sarcastically“Just perfect.”  
Cam, walking through the garden, started to call out his friends name. “Eric? Eric! Where are you?!” Even as Cam was yelling, it was obvious that he wouldn't be heard by his friend. Well Cam thought Of course not. This damn garden is so big. Eric could be anywhere right now. Im wasting time.  
Cam's Pov  
As i was walking through the colorful garden, i heard something rustling. It's probably just the won't, blowing through the bushes. Then, a butterfly fluttered around my head. Shocked, I held out my hand, wanting the insect to land on it. The butterfly rested itself on my palm and I stared at it, inspecting it.

The butterfly was beautiful. It had baby blue wings, and the tips of the wings were black. It was heavenly. That's when i realised. This type of butterfly was called the Menelaus blue morpho. I heard Eric gushing about it earlier. The butterfly flew up from my hand and started to fly away. Forgetting my quest to find Eric, I decided to follow it.

After a couple minutes of following the blue morpho, I realized that we were in a flower part of the gigantic garden. The butterfly landed on a sunflower, next to another butterfly. This butterfly was unique though. This special butterfly was white all over its body and wings, apart from the few black dots scattered around the wings.

“Beautiful, isn't it?”  
I gasped and quickly turned around. My eyes widened. It was Eric, grinning. “I….Eric-”  
“This white butterfly is called a summer azure butterfly.” He spoke calmly  
I didn't respond. I felt terrible. I meant to find him, but then i saw the blue morpho and forgot all about Eric. He started to walk up to the sunflower. He lifted both of his hands and each of the butterflies flew to each hand.  
“Don't feel bad Cam, Its okay, I would've gotten distracted by these beauties too.”  
I was speechless. Eric, turning to me, smiled.

“Now, let's go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to give me some requests to work with, let me know lmao


End file.
